


Oral Fix

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Cisco slips and calls Barry Sir, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, probably anal later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Fetishes are nothing to be embarrassed about we all have them, in fact how about this whenever you feel your urges for an oral fix you can use me anytime?” Barry says with a wink and his signature smirk.</p><p>Cisco could only nod and squeak out an “um okay dude”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Its unreal early in the AM so enjoy. I plan to write a series of one shots but all of them connected. Oh this is my first attempt writing in this fandom so sorry if I fucked them all up. if theirs something you want to see in upcoming chapters please let me know. Or even a story outside of this and I will see what I can do

“Barry, Barry buddy you listening to a word I'm saying?” Joe said waving a hand around Barrys face trying to grasp his attention. Joe sighed and sat for a few seconds waiting for Barry to snap out of his deep thoughts. 

“Oh yea Joe pepperoni would be great” responded Barry and Joe just shook his head wondering where the boys mind was.

“Isn't it time for you to head to to the lab by the way?” asked Joe knowing Caitlin would be frustrated that Barry kept her waiting. Joe could see his eyes widen and in an instant Barry disappeared. Joe just shook his head laughing making a mental note to talk to Barry about relaxing at some point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cisco watched their best friend appear and also watched him give a series of apologies towards Caitlin. Who was becoming more frequently frustrated with Barry being so late all the time. Barry was usually late but never like this, it's as if lately his head is deep in the clouds. Cisco was getting worried about him, he had never seen their friend in such a state.

“And another thing Barry-”Caitlin was about to dig into Barry once more but Cisco decided to cut in and save their friend before Caitlin completely dug into him.

“Cait didn't you say you wanted to check him out before I showed him his new toys, you know make sure his insides are still functioning as they should?” Cisco asks watching as she simply roles her eyes grabbing her clip board and walking off. Barry mouths a 'thank you' to Cisco before following her into Caitlin's work space.

Cisco watched Barry for the remainder of the day and finally figured out what was going on after having a little chat with Iris that night. The group of friends often met up for drinks or a movie night and that night was Cisco's turn to host it at his place.

“So any idea whats going on with Barry hes been acting weird” Cisco asks Iris.

“Yea we had a little heart to heart, it didn't go as either of us wanted” Iris said looking off at their friends.

Cisco asks confused “What do you mean I thought he already told you about his love for you?”

“I don't think we ever really loved each other, or well he didn't love me like he thought he did anyway I was more of an excuse. So he could run away from who he really was on the inside” Iris said the last part close to a whisper. She had tears running down her face and before Cisco could try to lighten the mood with a joke she ran off to his small bathroom.

Cisco was still confused but the small conversation had enlightened him a bit on why Barry had been so weird lately. Pulling Cisco out of his thoughts he heard a knock on the door so he went to answer since it was his apartment after all. It turned out to be the pizza guy so he paid him and grabbed the four boxes.  
Cisco knew if they where going to have any fun the group would need to get some confessions off their chest. Everyone these days carried secrets and lied simply so they wouldn't hurt the others feelings. So Cisco gathered everyone around his living room area. Had them all sit in a circle.

“Okay this is team flash, we are best friends. We share fries and secrets and occasionally a drunken karaoke song together” Cisco said the last part glancing at Barry and a blushing Caitlin.

“So anyone want to tell me why that's changed lately, I mean Caitlin you hardly want to hang out let alone talk anymore. Iris, you and Barry grew up together and neither of you can so much as look at each other right now what the actual fuck guys?” Cisco said looking between the four of them.

No one could meet Cisco's gaze after that, mostly because they all knew he was right. So they all chose to stare at the hands or off into space.

“Anyone want to get this confessions train going or do I need to go to plan B?” Cisco asked looking directly at Caitlin. They had known each other the longest and he was hoping the friendship would remain in tact.

“I Secretly blame you for Ronnies death, and after he came back the anger kind of came back full force instead of going away” Caitlin said talking to Cisco but unable to look at him.

“Anyone else?”Cisco asked trying to ignore the sting his heart felt at the confession.

“I sometimes wish I had died instead of gaining this new weird life” Ronnie said sounding embarrassed. Everyone glanced in shock at Ronnie after that confession. 

“I was mad at Barry when he confessed his love for me, and when he turned around and figured out he really didn't love me in that sense I was even angry as well as hurt” Confessed Iris.

“On a lighter note, I used to have a crush on Oliver” Cisco said earning a wave of laughter.

“I'm pretty sure everyone thinks that man is all kinds of delicious” Commented Iris.

“I also have a confession…...I'm gay and I know what your all thinking, the only reason ive dated girls is because I thought it's what I was supposed to do. I also thought it was my lack of experience, like I have never really been able to fully get umm 'happy' with girls. So recently I have figured it out and well I'm really scared guys.”Barry said fidgeting with his hands almost at super speed.

“I so called it” Caitlin said her hand outstretched palm out towards Cisco.

“I still don't think because a guy listens to Lady gaga is a reason to question his sexuality” Cisco says fishing out 50 bucks and slapping it on Caitlin's hand. Ronnie also put a 50 on his fiance's hand, along with Eddie. Iris just shook her head feeling blind, after all everyone but her had kind of figured it out.

“You know Cisco for someone as Gay as you are, your gaydar sucks” Caitlin says beaming counting her money.

Barry wasn't sure which part shocked him more, that they figured it out before him. Or that Cisco was gay. 

“Hey my gaydar is perfectly in tact thank you very much, besides how was I supposed to know I mean he was so in love with Iris for fucking ever” Cisco said trying(and failing) to defend his gaydar.

“It's okay cause dude I had no clue you were gay either, so I guess mine is broken as well” Barry said feeling extremely stupid for not knowing that his best friend was gay.

“Are you kidding he talks non stop about-”Caitlin starts but Cisco quickly covers her mouth before she can finish his cheeks going into a deep shade of red.

“No no no it's confession time Mr Ramon” Said a smirking Barry now curious.

“Believe me those kinds of confessions so don't need to be shared with the group” Cisco said hoping the subject would be dropped.

“Tell you what I will tell you something equally as revealing for your secret” Said Caitlin grinning, her and Cisco already knew such details about each other but the rest of the group had no clue about what was about to be revealed.

“Okay fine, anyone of you familiar with the term Oral Fixation?” Asked Cisco knowing it would click for them soon. 

“So you like having things in your mouth, is that why you eat so many lollipops?” Asked Ronnie grinning. 

“Yes but I mostly like, well sucking on that” Cisco said hoping the floor would swallow him whole.

“And what would that be Cisco?” Asked Barry mostly to see his friends cheeks heat up again.

Cisco's mouth opened and closed a few times, as he probably couldn't speak even if his life depended on it. Caitlin couldn't do anything but playfully laugh at a speechless Cisco.

“Hey Fetishes are nothing to be embarrassed about we all have them, in fact how about this whenever you feel your urges for an oral fix you can use me anytime?” Barry says with a wink and his signature smirk.

Cisco could only nod and squeak out an “um okay dude” 

“So what's your confession Cait” Asked Iris trying to take some of the attention off of a blushing Cisco.

“I have had sex on everyone else's desks at S.T.A.R labs” Caitlin says her face buried in Ronnie’s chest.

“Please tell me you bleached every surface after that?” Asked Cisco glaring at both Caitlin and Ronnie.


	2. Sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are the dream everything else is reality. please enjoy also I caved and decided to make it a short story.

“Okay make a left, right, another left, okay you should see it now” Cisco said from inside of Barry's ear. They have been chasing this same meta for a few weeks now and she's finally been spotted. Barry knew he had to approach carefully other wise things could get messy quickly.

“Okay so you sure this thing will work Cisco I mean we didn't even test it” Barry asked still kind of unsure.

“Are you doubting me?” Asked Cisco in mock hurt, Caitlin simply rolled her eyes at the two.

“Just be ready for the go ahead Barry, make sure you are directly in front of her before pressing the button.” Cisco said.

“Roger that captain lollipop” Barry said into the earpiece, mentally patting himself on the back while grinning.

“Okay now Barry get right in front of her and press the button and make sure you are all up in her grill” Cisco said as his hands were rapidly moving across the monitor. Even Barry could hear the tip tap sounds his fingers would make from over the ear piece. Barry zoomed over in front of the woman and discretely pressed the button on his palm and watched her crouch over in pain her eyes turning blue. He quickly pretended to be concerned and scooped her up bridal style taking her back to S.T.A.R labs for they villain prison. A few hours later she was locked away unable to hurt anymore innocent people. Of course Caitlin needed to check out Barry for injuries and such but all in all it had been a smooth night. Despite all the real problems they had the three were falling into a comfortable routine.

“So Barry you are looking good to go, just make sure you keep up your eating habits with all this extra running your doing lately I don't want you to slack on eating” Caitlin said as she turned to put her tools away.

“Got it doc” Barry said jumping down from the table.

“So Barry you ready to head out, we have that marathon of Being human to watch” Cisco said already excited. He was a big fan of the U.S version and Barry had never seen it so he planned on spending most of that night watching the first season with Barry. Barry was just excited to spend a little time with Cisco if he was honest with himself.

“Alright we catching a cab or want me to give us a lift?” Barry asked already lifting Cisco into his arms bridal style waiting for the go ahead.

“You can take us, a cab would take to long” Cisco said closing his eyes. So they were their in maybe ten seconds and Cisco had to hold on to Barry for a few minutes. “I will never get used to that dude” Cisco said shaking his head as he sat his bag down beside his couch.

“So I will zip and grab us some pizzas real quick while you pop the first DVD in, the usual I'm assuming?” Barry asked bending over to tie his shoes. Barry waved his hand trying to get his attention and stood up straight as Cisco had yet to answer, finally Cisco shook his head and replied.

“Umm yea dude the usual” Cisco said as Barry could have sworn he saw the shorter boy face go pink. Barry just shrugged it off and zipped out to grab their food and 20 mins later he was back with 7 boxes of steaming hot pizzas.

“Oh god those smell heavenly” Cisco said patting the seat next to him. Barry plopped down after grabbing some plates and napkins. Cisco pressed play and they spent the next 5 hours or so deeply entranced in the world of vampires, werewolves and ghosts. They of course knew they wouldn’t be able to watch the entire first season but Cisco figured they could get a head start. Eventually however it all caught up with Cisco, Barry looked over his friend was fast asleep.

_Cisco glanced over nervously at Barry he was going to take the plunge and ask his best friend. He knew Barry probably was only joking but he really needed this and well Barry said ask anytime right? “Hey Barry remember when you said if I needed my 'fix' you would umm help me out?” Cisco said all of a sudden interested in the wall. Barry smirked and gently took Cisco's face and turned  it forward facing Barry. Barry didn't respond with words but he winked then began slowly kissing Cisco's neck, his hand lacing into Cisco's long glorious hair. He would gently grip it every so often and finally Cisco broke the neck kisses and begin to fall to his knees. He could hear Barry's moan of approval when Cisco buried his face in Barry's clothed crotch. Both Cisco and Barry let out a soft moan. Cisco loved rubbing his face up against a nice cock. Cisco then leaned back looking up at Barry for approval and of course the speedster nodded Cisco quickly undid his jeans. He then pulled his briefs down as well and licked his lips once his prize was now sprung free before him. Nearly hit him in the face with how close Cisco was sitting._

Barry decided to keep watching since Cisco already seen the entire series and decided to let his friend sleep. He even laid Cisco down across the couch with his head lain in his lap. Barry however noticed Cisco shiver so he grabbed a blanket laying it across his friend. What he wasn't expecting was for Cisco to bury his face in his crotch area. Of course Barry deeply blushed but didn't want to wake Cisco although he knew he should. So Barry tried to go back to watching the show and think of dead kittens and old women.

_“God so many times I have wanted to do this Barry you have no idea” Cisco said as his mouth began to water. “Well then what are you waiting for I look forward to fucking that throat of yours beautiful” Barry said while tightly gripping Cisco's hair but not pushing him any closer. He wanted Cisco to set his own pace for a while until he was sure he could take his full length. Cisco took Barry took Barry's cock into his hands while he sucked on the tip, gently twisting both hands as to get the cock wet. Cisco needed this just as badly as Barry did, he would never admit it out of the bedroom but he was a total cock slut for the right person. Cisco then let out a soft moan around Barry's cock he removed one of his hands so he could take a little more of Barry into his mouth. Cisco then let out a soft moan his face not buried any longer in his crotch but still pretty fucking close. Barry blushed once more even though no one but the two of them was their and one of which where sleep. “Fuck, that mouth, Cisco so good” Barry said and Cisco would have beamed if his mouth wasn't currently occupied. “Okay enough of playtime remove your hand beautiful” Barry asked, once Cisco's hand was removed Barry begin to gently move his hips as Cisco relaxed his throat while sitting still. Barry's hand went to the back of Cisco's head, his hand tightly gripping his hair in the most delicious way. “Okay can you take the rest of me?” Barry asked looking down meeting Cisco's eyes. Cisco gave a thumbs up signal and as soon as he did Barry began gently fucking Cisco's throat. Of course Cisco gagged a bit but all in all he was okay. Barry had to pull out every once in a while to help with Cisco's breathing. But in all truth Cisco's throat was made for this. Eventually Barry picked up the pace and began fucking his face a bit harder and faster, not easing up at all. And of course Cisco loved it so much that he would end up Cumming soon and he hadn't even touched himself. Barry of course was close also, Cisco's face was covered in spit and soon hopefully Barry's cum. Barry decided to take his cock out a few times to first let Cisco spit out some of the saliva and to rub his cock on Cisco's face. “Fuck I am so close I'm going to shoot my cum all of that pretty face of yours you ready gorgeous?” Barry asked and as soon as he felt himself Cumming he pulled out and watched as Cisco's face was covered in his cum. Cisco even opened his mouth hoping some would land inside his mouth._

Barry then glanced over and he instantly was hard again. Cisco was still fast asleep but he was kind of humping the couch making small noises. So Barry slipped his hand inside of his jeans moving Cisco's face further away but still remained in his lap. Once Barry had taken care of himself he wanted to smack himself he ended up shooting his cum all over Cisco's face. This caused Cisco to stir for a few seconds and eventually he woke up, Barry's eyes were wide of course and his face was about as red as his flash suit he was guessing.


	3. Sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update. Every time I would sit down to write nothing would happen. Also it was a pain in the ass trying to actually upload said story Anyway I am shutting up so you can go read lol.

 

 

After Cisco woke up Barry ran off at super speed heavily blushing. He didn't even want to think about how Cisco would react once he put the pieces together. Barry knew he would, the man was a genius after all. So he spent that moment trying not to think about the sight of his cum all over Cisco's face. It was going to be a long hard night.

_pa-pa-pa poker face pa-pa poker face can't read my can't read my poker face._

Rolling his eyes he picked up his cell phone. Which wasn't anything fancy just a flip phone. He didn't even think to check the caller ID.

"Hello" Barry answered.

_"I just wanted to say thank you, you know for that treat you left me all over my face" Cisco said surprising Barry._

Barry's mouth opened and closed a few times then he remembered he was on the phone and quickly replied “Ummm” Barry smacked his forehead thinking to himself 'smooth now hes so gonna want me now'.

_“So not that I'm complaining because I cleaned and swallowed every bit of it, but what brought that on?” Cisco asked, Barry could have sworn he heard Cisco grinning over the phone._

“Well umm the truth is you fell asleep and I'm pretty sure you had a sex dream you were maybe sorta kinda rutting against the couch” Barry said nervously. He of course didn't mention that it was probably the sexiest thing he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

“Want to know what I was dreaming about?” Cisco asked his voice going lower. Barry nodded so entranced already with this story and he hasn't even been told anything  yet. However Cisco Continued talking anyway as if he knew Barry would do such a thing.

_“I was dreaming about deep throating you and you were Cumming in the dream when you started Cumming in real life, and in the dream I was about to cum as well. I hadn't even touched myself yet.”_

“You can do that cum without touching yourself just from sucking a dick?” Barry asked his hand slowly reaching down into his pants.

_“Yes I wasn't kidding about the oral fixation Barry, it's kind of a problem for me” Cisco said chuckling._

“Sounds like a really good problem to have, how are you even single” Barry asked half serious.

“Well you saw that collection of movie posters, and the obsession with science, or the fact that I'm so bad with putting my foot in my mouth.” Cisco said laughing it off. Barry just shook his head he would never see Cisco as just those things. He was smart, sexy and funny, but most importantly Cisco is loyal.

“Well good thing we will be putting other body parts in your mouth rather then of a foot” Barry said getting comfortable on his own bed. Their was a long silence before Cisco responded which Barry was worried about. Barry then thought that maybe he put his foot in his mouth and went to far this time. Until Cisco then spoke up sounding disoriented with some excuse then he hung up. So Barry then began to really worry but instead of racing over he gave him space and decided to wait until. However the waiting put him on edge so much that he was getting on Joe's last good nerve.

“Okay Barry what's wrong?” Joe asked turning the game off and turning towards Barry.

“Nothing is wrong, why?” Barry responded.

“You have been staring at the wall for the past hour, you have been waiting for this baseball game all week” Joe said not missing a beat.

“Oh, well umm” Barry wanted to tell Joe what was wrong but how do you tell your dad that your best friend had a sex dream about you. You made a joke about it and possibly offended said friend with a bad joke?

“Barry I have been an adult allot longer then you have, the one thing I have figured out is that the only way to learn is to find out yourself, go talk to them.” Joe said then standing up and tossing the remote beside Barry before walking away. Barry's phone then went off and it was Cisco.

 _“So could you maybe come over I need your help with something?” Cisco asked_.

“Everything okay?” Barry asked now concerned.

_“Yea everything is fine I just really need you here, like right now” Cisco said before hanging up._

Barry raced over to his apartment in a matter of seconds. Once their he repeatedly knocked on the door prepared to knock it down if no one answered soon. Cisco answered pulling Barry inside slamming the door shut, Barry could instantly tell what was wrong just by one glance at Cisco. Barry took Cisco's hands and placed them above his head as he gently pushed him up against the door. Barry's hips met Cisco's and he began adding a little pressure feeling Cisco's bulge.

“So what was it you needed?” Barry asked in his ear just above a whisper his hips pressing into Cisco's as he asked the question.

“Ummmm” is all Cisco could respond with.

“Did Cisco need some release, is that why you called me over here, you needed me to take care of that cock of yours” Barry said this last part while reaching into Cisco's pants undoing only the button. He then began to rub Cisco's cock through his briefs. His hips immediately began to thrust forwards as he made a small moaning sound that went straight to Barry's hardening cock.

“You needed me to rush over to take care of this Couldn't even manage to get yourself off because your so fucking needy for a cock in your mouth.” Barry continued as Cisco continued to squirm around moaning helplessly.

“I bet your waiting for me to stick my cock in that gorgeous mouth of yours aren't you. To cum all over those lips and in that mouth and tell you how good your mouth is. I bet that's what you dream about isn't it?” Barry said still rubbing his dick but now adding a bit of pressure and speed.

“I..fuck..please Sir, Barry, fuck” Cisco managed to say bucking his hips forward as Barry's mouth began to work his neck sucking, licking and biting.

Barry then unzipped Cisco's pants letting them hit the floor, soon his briefs followed his pants on the floor. Barry did all of this with one of his hands still holding Cisco's hands up tightly. Barry's other hand went to Cisco's cock began to stroke it and exactly 5 seconds later Cisco fell apart under Barry he came all over Barry's shirt moaning out loudly Barry's name and various praises. Barry pretty much came just from hearing Cisco moan out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how short this was lol. I will hopefully update the next chapter sooner then this one. Please tell me what you thought of it.


	4. Our little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this pure smut but the characters weren't having it. I swear they have a mind of their own.

“Okay so let me get this straight the old guy dies cause of that crazy nut job lost his mind?” Barry asks shaking his head. They had been frequently watching the Walking dead and it crazy the more he watched.

“Yup, crazy right” Barry nodded in agreement and they both continued watching.

After a while Barry reached over and grabbing Cisco's hand pulling him over closer. Cisco of course shuffling closer as they watched the man on the screen get his head cut off. Neither flinched as this happened just tried not to think about how they were cuddling for the first time in a while. Except this time the cuddles weren't brought on by sexual adventures.

“We should take a break” Cisco said while glancing down at Barry's crotch.

“Oh to many zombies for Mr Ramon?” Barry said with a chuckle. Cisco blushes a light shade of pink before glancing down at Barry's cock again then looking up in his eyes. Barry nods knowingly, his hand reaching up stroking Cisco's hair then gripping it gently pushing his head downward as he spreads his legs wider. Cisco's face landing in Barry's clothed crotch area. Barry was hard pretty quickly his eyes shutting tightly. Barry removed his hand but Cisco's face remained in his lap moving around against his cock.

“Is that what you want?” Barry asks knowingly, Barry could feel Cisco nod his response and Barry lets out a low moan. Barry's hip begin to move up and around against Cisco's face trying to let Cisco enjoy this instead of taking his own cock out and shoving it into Cisco's mouth like he would usually do.

“You know I could probably get off on how desperate you are for it” Barry said one hand on the back of the couch and the other resting lazily on Cisco's ass.

CIsco cocked his head up looking directly into Barry's eyes then asking "Can I please?"

"Of course Babe" CIsco's attention quickly went back down to Barry's clothed cock. He quickly undid his zipper and belt, then pulling his cock out he nearly hit his own face with it and Barry would have gotten even harder if he could at just how excited Cisco was for it. Most of the time Cisco simply got off on sucking him off which in itself was a huge turn on for Barry. They had yet to make it to anal because of these very reasons. It was their best kept secret, they loved their friends but they wanted this, whatever it was to be a secret just for a little while longer.

 

Cisco licked along the length of the cock getting it wet as if he was licking a lollipop. Barry was sure he would never be able to watch Cisco lick a lollipop without popping a boner. Barry watched Cisco work his cock slowly he eventually glanced around and spotted some lube sitting beside them on the side table, Barry then got an idea. They had been talking about the idea of fingering but neither would last long enough for them to actually do it.

"I'm going to finger your ass you up for that babe?" Barry asked slicking a few fingers up.

 

"I am all for that Sir, I mean Barry" Cisco quickly said the last part quickly going back to sucking Barry's cock before he could have anymore slip ups. Barry decided not to mention it yet but stored it away for later.

 

"Good boy" Barry said watching for Cisco's response as Cisco began to get on his hands and knees his mouth never leaving the cock. Cisco gagged a bit once the words left Barrys lips.

 

Barry circled CIsco's whole a few seconds before very slowly slipping it in. They planned on only stretching him out the first few times before taking the next step, neither wanted to rush that step.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So In case it isn't obvious I wanted to clarify something" Cisco said fidgeting with some gadget in his hands nervously.

 

"Wassup babe?" Barry responded.

 

"Were like boyfriends right?" Cisco said while looking down at the gadget.

 

"Of course we are" Barry said winking and Cisco couldn't help the small smile that lit up his face for the rest of the day. Even Caitlin thought the two were acting strange but she didn't comment on it knowing the two would come clean soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So Felicity told me to tell you if you don't tell her soon what's going on between you two she will have me shoot Barry with another arrow" Oliver said while looking at his cell phone beside Felicity.

 

"Ummmm" Cisco said looking at Barry blushing wondering if the two were that obvious.

 

"I think hes starting to rub off on you Felicity you were the gentle sweet one" Barry said knowing she was serious.

 

Felicity only shrugged in response with a smirk.

 

"We should tell them even Caitlin's getting curious now" Cisco chipped in.

 

"See what had happened was I got this amazing boyfriend whose obsessed with candy and the walking dead" Barry said winking over at Cisco.

 

"He sounds way out of your league" Cisco said grinning in amusement.

 

"He totally is" Barry smiled in agreement.

 

"Okay guys pay up" Felicity said and everyone else groaned fishing out their wallets.

 

"You all couldn't wait one more week, I'm out of fifty bucks now" Caitlin said handing the cash to Felicity.

 

Barry just shook his head in amusement scooping up his boyfriend into his lap as they both laughed at their friends. They weren't even shocked that their was a betting pole about their relationship status. They were however shocked it had been kept a secret for this long. Usually none of them could really keep secrets from each other for long before someone spilled the beans. Barry held on to Cisco as Cisco leaned into Barry and for the first time they were glad they could be themselves with their friends without some kind of foot in mouth explanation as for why they hugged for to long, or hand holding.

 

"So how did this happen?" Asked Oliver.

 

"Cisco's candy obsession" Barry responded.

 

"Oh you mean his Oral Fixation?" Said a smirking Felicity. Cisco could only blush as Barry held onto him tighter while their friends burst into laughter

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
